The Kin of a Dragon's Fire
by XAnimexBlossomX
Summary: Natsu is just a street rat with an odd talking blue cat as a sidekick. Lucy is the princess of Magnolia who's looking for a way out of the life she has. When Natsu is arrested and can only gain freedom by entering 'Lumen Etoile' and retrieving a priceless treasure, what will happen? NaLu AU based off of Aladdin.
1. The Big Beginning

**A/N: My affinity for the internet has hatched a new plot bunny…I may need to get a life, but oh, well. This idea makes me super excited to write, and because it's summertime I'll try to get new chapters out frequently. Then again, I do have to work on Thesaurus and the Power of Twelve...*head desk***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Aladdin.**

* * *

******The Kin of a Dragon's Fire**

**Chapter 1: The Big Beginning**

* * *

The sun set over the sands of Magnolia, hues of orange and pink coating the land. A lone rider on a camel wandered over a large dune, shielding his eyes against the blowing sand and strong sun. His dark eyes took in the glistening city before him; tall golden spires and white palace walls were the most prominent features of the bustling place.

The man began to descend the hill, his camel moving slowly. Little did he know that he was walking into a city where things for two very different people were about to change for the better. Everything was going to undergo a transformation.

**~oOoOoOoOo~**

A broad-shouldered man with electric blonde hair crossed his arms impatiently; his informant was late. The sun had slunk away nearly an hour ago and there was still no sign of him. _'That pathetic fool! I _need_ that information and I need it now!' _Just when the man was considering whether or not to turn around and head back into Magnolia, a lanky figure appeared.

"Laxus-sammmaaa!" The boy roared. "I've found your information and I've even got the other half of key!" Laxus said nothing, and only glared at the excited individual shivering in front of him. The informant slid the jagged shard of a medallion out of his sleeve and held it up proudly. Laxus pulled its twin out of his own sleeve and smirked: a match. Then he reached for it ignorantly, only to have the informant pull it back, out of reach. "What about m-my reward?"

A pristine green parrot resting on his master's shoulder squawked at the fool and swooped down from above, clenching the precious key in its beak. "Jason," Laxus said, his voice deadly. "You will get what is coming to you…" Of course, the naïve Jason took this statement as something else entirely.

"Y-yes, thank you Laxus-sama!" The tall man paid him no attention, instead focusing intently on the two halves that rested on both of his palms. _'Finally…It will be mine! I will have power so great that no one will be able to stop me.' _

Laxus pushed the two halves of the key together, and its jagged pieces clicked together sharply. Now it resembled the royal crest of Magnolia, something not unlike a fairy creature. Suddenly, the key rose out of his hands and soared into the air. "No! After it, quickly!"

The sound of horse hooves beating the sand echoed across the silent night, as two men followed after a glittering object. After a short distance, the mysterious thing stopped and buried itself in the sand. Laxus felt his heart jump when there was an abrupt strong wind and an odd form emerged from the sand.

It was an enormous lion head, and in front of it danced an odd looking spirit girl. She had long golden hair that trailed down to her feet, and glittering green eyes that looked as if they were lit from within. "Who has come to disturb Lumen Etoile, seeking the power that lies inside?" She demanded.

Both men stared up at the female, astounded. What was this? "Answer her!" Laxus hissed at his subordinate as the woman stared down at them. Although floating in midair, she seemed to be tapping her foot.

"I-It's me, Jason, servant of Laxus-sama!" Jason didn't know whether he should bow or something, so instead he stood awkwardly, swinging his arms a little at his sides. _'This is so not cool…'_ The lion breathed, and he stumbled backwards a few feet. _'It that thing actually alive?!'_

The girl appraised him a moment longer before moving to rest upon the massive tiger's head. "I see…I Mavis, protector of Lumen Etoile, must warn you. Only one individual is to enter here; _The Kin of a Dragon's Fire _." Jason turned his head back to look at his boss, but received only and angry shooing motion.

Jason hesitantly moved forward, placing his foot on the first stair leading down into the unknown. His foot touched solid ground, and though he waited a full ten seconds, nothing happened. Relieved, he continued.

But he was soon stopped dead in his tracks when an enormous roar bellowed through the night. Terrified Jason scrambled up the stairs and looked pleadingly at Laxus – right before the lion made of sand collapsed on top of him and he was buried forever. _'So not cool…' _

All that was left in the vast desert where a marvel had once stood, was Mavis, Laxus, the two halves of the key, and Laxus' parrot, Freed. The spirit stared eerily at him, quirking her mouth. "Perhaps you should have listened to me. If you wish to retrieve the Lucerna Libertas, or the lamp, you must seek out the Kin of a Dragon's Fire…" And then she disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Laxus roared, furiously snatching the halves of the key out of the sand. Freed squawked on his shoulder as he was almost thrown off. "The Kin of a Dragon's Fire…" He looked thoughtfully at the still sand, then mounted his horse and took off for the palace.

* * *

**A/N: If you've got any ideas that you want to share, feel free to drop a review or PM me! I know it's short but...prologues...Anywho, please review! An appearance of a certain pink-haired pyro we all know and love will be coming up next chapter! ~ **

**For those who are wondering, Lucerna Libertas refers to the lamp. It's a way to say the lamp of freedom in Latin. **


	2. Evasion

**Special mention to my good friends Dialacookie and MsSlicingClaws for all of their help in getting me started on writing this story. Couldn't have done it without you guys! :)**

* * *

**The Kin of a Dragon's Fire**

**Chapter 2: Evasion **

In the heart of Magnolia, just outside the palace gates, a bustling community of merchants and therefore, thieves, thrives. People are everywhere, trying to sell their wares and making a lot of commotion. On top of one towering rooftop, a legend is perched, grinning with his partner at the steal they've just made.

"Hah…nice work there Happy…" The boy pants tiredly. The odd blue cat smiles broadly before collapsing next to him. "Yeah…Natsu!" They're allowed a small moment to catch their breath and admire their catch before the shouts of angry palace guards reach their ears.

Down below on the streets, the small group of guards gathered around their leader, Jellal. "Stop thief! Come back here street rat!" He bellowed, knowing that the salmon haired burglar would hear him. From above, Happy accidentally stuck his blue head over the edge of the building a little _too_ far.

"Hey, there they are! UP THERE!" The guards scrambled to scale the structure, and Natsu looked wearily at his cat. "Really? This entire racket for _one_ lousy loaf a' bread?" He then proceeded to snatch up Happy and launch himself over the top of the building. His sandaled feet scrambled for purchase on an overhand before he managed to grab a clothesline.

"Ugh…All of this jumping around is making me a little dizzy!" He dropped to the ground and barreled around the corner of the street, only to run into the dreaded head guard. "J-Jellal!" Said man smirked and threateningly held up his hand –

And clapped his lover's old friend on the shoulder. "Hello, Natsu," he said calmly. "I guess you've got to eat. Do you have any messages for Erza?" Over the course of time, Natsu had parted with his good childhood friend Erza Scarlet, who now resided in Magnolia's palace. Jellal was somewhat of a mediator between the two.

"Nah, just tell her the usual. I'm fine, Happy's fine, and the picking is good in the city!" Natsu crowed, imagining how irritated Erza would look once she got his vague message. "Might as well add that we miss fighting her, if you want." Jellal simply nodded. They stood there awkwardly, and just as Jellal went to open his mouth they were interrupted.

"THERE HE IS! GET 'IM BOSS!" It was one of the guards from Jellal's group. The two men shared a mutual look of hilarity before Happy lunged onto Jellal's head and whipped his tail in front of his eyes, momentarily 'distracting' him.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu dodged one man's hands as they reached for him, and took off as fast as he could. His backwards glance let him see Jellal's half smile as he watched his friend dash away. Natsu scrambled up a pile of crates, purposely kicking out at the middle one to make them tumble so no one could follow.

"Get down here riffraff!" One of the guards screamed at the boy, only to get a crate to the noggin. "Ouch…" Natsu winced sympathetically. It turns out, he didn't really have time to feel sorry for the guard he'd just crushed, for there were more of them hot on his trail.

The pink-haired boy sighed, looks like there would be more high jumps to attempt today. He backed up until he felt the hard sand that made up the edge of the roof press into his heels. "Back me up, Happy!" With his cat on his shoulders, he leapt into the air, and bounced off of an overhang. His white pants were probably even filthier now that his butt had unceremoniously met the hard ground.

"Natsu, look out!" At Happy's shout he ducked, and it was lucky for him that he did. A knife soared over his head and buried itself into the side of a stall. _'Are they crazy that could've killed somebody!' _

"Hey!" Natsu sighed in relief: Jellal. "Don't be throwing weapons around like they're pillows, men. You could harm the townspeople," Behind his back, the captain made shooing motions, and Natsu slunk off obediently.

It was when shouts yet _again_ arose behind him that he knew Jellal's diversion hadn't lasted that long. Happy stood on his shoulder and blew a raspberry at the men scrambling behind him, and Natsu repressed a laugh. He'd almost missed the feeling of being chased by palace fools like these.

One of the faster men was able to catch up to Natsu, and proceeded to swing his sword straight for the bandit's neck. "Wow," Natsu gulped as he narrowly avoided it. "That was a close one!" The next swing of the guard split a barrel in two. Happy was extremely pleased with what spilled out.

"FISH!" The cat squealed, pouncing on his favorite snack. Natsu rolled his eyes and snagged Happy, but not before his partner could take a big bite out of the fish. "YUM!" The boy stampeded up a nearby flight of stairs, cursing when he realized the guards had successfully followed him.

"We've got you now, bastard!" Jellal was nowhere in sight as the guards that hadn't yet been stalled surrounded Natsu. They herded him into the corner of the roof, and drew their swords. While Happy was busy panicking, Natsu was too busy coming up with a plan.

"I'd love to stay, but I think it's time for me to take my leave," he said suavely. Grabbing a nearby mat he plummeted off of the structure, lifting the yellow fabric above his head so it would catch the wind. It didn't take long for him to touch the ground.

"We did it! YEAH, I'm all fired up Happy!" His little blue friend gave him a high five, then eagerly waited for Natsu to split their steal. The still warm bread gave no resistance as two strong hands pulled it apart into equal halves. "Eat up!"

Happy didn't have to be told twice, he simply stuffed his face. But Natsu hesitated when two people in the shadows caught his eye. Two children stood in the shade, both staring intently at him. One was a young boy, and the other an even smaller girl. Natsu shoved himself to his feet and bounced over to them.

"Here guys, take it! You could use it more than me, after all," maybe his smile was too big to resist, because the kids took the bread and began to eat it. Natsu's cat stared at his own slice, pondering. While they often had to steal in order to survive, Natsu was also able to get money by performing with fire in the streets. The kids did need the food more. Happy gleefully offered his half, receiving a big hug from the little girl in return.

"Hello mister, I'm Romeo! This here is Asuka," the boy said cheerfully. The light in his eyes reminded him of a younger self. One that was just starting out and hadn't seen all of the bad that could happen in the world. The tiny Asuka grinned with a gap-toothed smile and said, "thank woo!"

There was a sudden blast of trumpets and pompous noise, and Natsu immediately stood and strode to peek over tall people's shoulders. Romeo and Asuka followed in his wake, clinging to his black vest. "I guess that there is another fella who's going after the princess…" someone said. A random murmur rose in the crowd, and Natsu was able to gather that this guy was a rich prince from far away who was too stuck-up for his own good.

Little Asuka's eyes lit up as they saw the tall, white horse the odd man was sitting on. She toddled up to stand in front of it. "Asuka, NO!" Romeo stumbled into the street, his wide eyes taking in the whip that would surely lash across his back… "Out of my way, brats!" The man, he was going to -

But no! In front of him stood an angry Natsu, with the end of the whip clutched in his left hand. "You may be wealthy, but what right does that give you to attack defenseless kids?!" The man on the horse narrowed his eyes, and yanked sharply on the whip. But the street boy refused to budge.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu watched as Romeo and Asuka crept away, the older of the two giving him a worried glance before disappearing into the crowd. "I may not be a rich man, but at least I can afford to have something called _manners."_

From his trousers, Natsu pulled out a couple of oil soaked sticks. He struck a small flint between his fingers and the sticks came alight. _'Normally, I'd use these for street performances…but someone's got to teach this jerk a lesson!' _

The prince dismounted, his face a livid red. It contrasted oddly with his half white, half black hair. "So you can play with fire, boy? I, Totomaru, order you to stand aside, _this instant._ Or I will order my force to attack you."

Hearing those words only made the boy with fire angrier. "Coward," he spat as Totomaru rode past him. "I'm sure that you were afraid I'd make you into roast beef, _cow-head!" _Natsu had the satisfaction of the last laugh, smirking to himself as the image of a prince's furious face imprinted in his mind.

**~oOoOoOoOo~**

Natsu trudged up the stairs to his home, which wasn't much of a home at all. Curtain's draped down from the ceiling all around the room, but there was a certain curtain he was aiming for. The rich red fabric was sharply tugged back to reveal a breathtaking view of the city. More specifically, the palace.

"They don't even know what's going on in their own city!" Natsu growled under his breath. "Someday Happy, we're gonna get Erza and all of our other friends out of that place. And then things will get better for us, I promise." He didn't know he was talking to a cat that was dead to the world, asleep on his pillow.

The fire boy didn't even notice, he just continued to gaze across the city. _'I wonder what it's like to be a royal snob like that Totomaru bastard…'_ The moon rose steadily, illuminating the face of a young man that was unsure of his future.

* * *

**A/N: There's a whole lot of Natsu for you! How did I do, good, bad? Please leave a review and tell me. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Aladdin. Who's seen the newest chapter of the manga, by the way? ;_; It's just… You have to read it. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks and congratulations on being the first reviewer! I enjoyed your compliment! ^_^**

**Pearlsnow8: Thank you very much! :) I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Two chapters in one day? Alas, I don't know why. I hope you enjoy, and please review! **


	3. Palace Princess

**The Kin of a Dragon's Fire**

**Chapter 3: Palace Princess**

* * *

In the palace, things were quite busy. The sultan Makarov sat in the royal chamber, awaiting the verdict of his adopted daughter's latest suitor. He sighed as he slumped in his chair. _'That friend of hers has chased off so many princes and lords already…' _He only wished for her happiness and fulfillment, but law required that she be married soon.

His deep thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the courtyard slammed open. In stomped an angry prince Totomaru. "That daughter of yours is _ridiculous!_ And then there's that stupid cat thing of hers too…" His hair was disheveled, his trousers ripped in several places, and there were scratches running down both of his arms.

"Oh, um, you're certainly not leaving so soon, are you my boy?" Makarov attempted to soothe the angry man, but to no avail. The suitor's face flamed red and he spat spiteful words at the adoptive father of the girl he'd just tried to court,

"Good luck on marrying _her_ off! Damn cat…" He hefted his chin up and strode out of the room. The sultan had to cover his mouth with both hands to avoid laughing out loud at the back of Totomaru's person. _'It looks like 'kitty' got frisky and shredded the poor prince's pants. That's some pretty girly underwear!' _

Now, as a father, and as a sultan, Makarov had to go 'scold' his daughter. He slipped out of the doors and smiled to himself when he saw her. With gleaming golden hair and an always smiling face, she was the striking image of her mother. Makarov had taken in Lucy after her mother had died.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was one of the most successful merchants on the street. After doing a lot of business with Makarov, they'd become friends, of sorts. The Sultan had taken a liking to his cheerful and promising daughter, and then become like a grandfather to Lucy. She'd ended up in the palace as his 'daughter' and not but a few souls in the palace knew she was a Heartfilia. To the public, she was Lucy Dreyar.

Lucy sat giggling at her trusted friend, Erza. Erza was the 'kitty' who had decided Totomaru looked better with his clothes shredded and his pride crushed. The fierce redhead was extremely close and protective of Lucy, and they held a sort of sisterly bond. Said tigress nodded at something Lucy said, and flicked what must've been a portion of Totomaru's undershorts off of the wall they were perched on.

The Sultan made himself known by clearing his throat, "Lucy…a word?" Lucy smiled sheepishly at him and slid off of the wall. "I'm guessing Erza straightened the prince out?" Said woman adjusted the set of cat ears on her head, and gave a playful 'meow'.

"Yes, _father,_ she did," Lucy scrunched her nose up in thought. "He kind of deserved it. He was kind of a jerk." _'That and he has 'pretty panties'…'_ She thought, trying not to laugh.

Her surrogate father sighed and looked at her fondly. "Lucy…you can't reject every single suitor. The law says that you must marry a prince by your next birthday. If I had the choice, you wouldn't have to do this…my only other option is to have Laxus marry and take the throne. We all know that's a horrible decision; lately he's been very uncontrollable."

The young woman nodded sadly, "I understand. It's times like this when I sort of wish I wasn't the princess, you know? But if it is for you, and for Magnolia, then I will try harder." A lone dove swooped right past the princess and the Sultan, and then took flight over the wall that separated the courtyard from the world outside and beyond. _'Freedom…'_

_***Later***_

"Poor girl…she needs to marry, and at this rate, she won't be able to choose her suitor." Makarov mussed to himself as he sat on his throne, mulling the situation over. From out of nowhere, Laxus made his presence known to his grandfather. "Laxus…"

"Gramps," Laxus stared down at his grandpa, forming a sinister plan in his mind. "I heard that the princess is having a difficult time picking a suitor."

Suspicious, the Sultan stared into his grandson's eyes. "That she is, Laxus. What do you make of it?" His moody grandson only ever voiced his opinion when he thought it could gain him something, and Makarov patiently waited for an answer, knowing the man would probably attempt to get a prize from the situation.

There was one prize Laxus Dreyar wanted more than anything else: the throne of Magnolia.

From his master's shoulder, Freed preened his wings, watching the old man carefully. He was forever faithful to Laxus, but was weary of the current situation. For a long while, Laxus had been rambling on and on about 'the kin of a dragon's fire' and how it would impossible to solve. As far as he knew, dragons no longer existed in the world.

"She's a spoiled little brat that needs to choose already," his grandson's eyes gleamed with barely hidden malice and his tone made the Sultan's blood freeze. "Who better to suit the _princess_ then the only prince of Magnolia?"

Laxus' hand tightened around the shaft of the staff clenched in his fist. The room crackled with electric power as grandson towered over grandfather. Unseen, Freed stretched until his beak clasped around the smooth surface of a ring around the Sultan's finger.

Suddenly, Laxus retreated and stormed away, leaving a confused Makarov in his wake. The green parrot on his shoulder dropped the ring into Laxus' waiting palm and they ascended through a series of hidden passageways.

Almost immediately, two other birds swooped down upon Laxus and Freed. The larger of the two was a peacock, who immediately took it upon herself to rest on Laxus' unoccupied shoulder. The raven circled overhead, some weird mask thing covering his head.

"Why do you always take Freed with you?" The peacock demanded shrilly, fluffing up her feathers in agitation. "I'm the better companion!" Her nagging went unnoticed by the prince, as he was too pleased with himself to notice much else.

"Soon Gramps, Magnolia will be mine. And all these stupid little servants of yours will bow to my power…" While the raven and peacock only used this declaration to fuel their comments about their master, Freed stared into the darkness ahead. _'I don't think I'm going to like this plan of his…'_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

Lucy ducked her head low as a couple of guards walked past, chuckling to herself. Who knew sneaking out of the palace would be this _easy_? Her newfound excitement was quickly replaced by guilt. Tonight she'd be leaving for good, in an effort to keep herself unwed until she truly found the one she wanted to marry.

She turned a corner around some hedges in the courtyard, only to be faced with…

"What the heck!?" She was greeted by all of her good friends in the palace, and they didn't look very happy. The first one she came face-to-face with was a stern looking Erza. Behind her stood servants and guards who'd she'd grown close to during her time as the princess.

Loke was there, a member of the guard who was always looking out for her. Jellal was standing directly behind Erza, looking at the ground. There were some of the maids, Mirajane, Virgo, and Aries. Taurus, Cancer, Saggitarious, Capricorn, Scorpio, Aquarious…

"Where are you going, princess?" Aquarious demanded. They'd never been on the best of terms; both of them had personalities that really clashed, to say in the least. But things had gotten better between the two when Lucy had allowed the gardener to appoint her boyfriend, Scorpio, as the groundskeeper so they could work together.

Some of the others there breifly chimed in, but Loke was broken off when Lucy snapped her head up to stare fiercely at them all. "While I am the princess of Magnolia, I don't believe that this is the place for me anymore. I'm leaving, and I will…I'll miss you guys."

Everyone stared at her, and then converged on the princess as one. "Stay Safe," and "We will miss you" were thrown at her, and she was hugged tightly by her friends. "Good-bye, I love you all!" She called as she made her way over to the large stone wall keeping her from freedom.

Lucy scaled the tree, but took one mistep. Before she could fall, and possibly find herself injured, two hands cradeled her foot and pushed; making it so that now she could easily grasp the ledge and pull herself over.

Below her Erza watched with guarded eyes. "I don't agree with this," she began. "But because you are like family to me, and because you deserve your freedom from this life, I wish you luck, Lucy." A strained smile was the last thing Lucy glimpsed before she felt her slippered feet touch the ground.

She'd done it. She was on the other side of the wall.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it…we are introduced to a wide cast of the Fairy Tail characters. Some of the main ones that are missing at the moment have important roles later. I bet you can guess who the other two birds that belong to Laxus are! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Aladdin. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Jizang: Here is your update! **

**Pearlsnow8: Thank you! :3 Hope Lucy's what you expected/wanted. Here is your update.**

**Pikaskye: Really, you haven't? I'm glad I can inform you of this tale then. ^_^ Thank you so much! Here is your continuation.**

**Nalu4life: ;_; thank you so much! Your response means very much to me. I will be sure to keep writing for wonderful fans like you. You really make my day! :) **

**Please drop me a review if you'd like to see this twist to Fairy Tail Aladdin Continue! ~ **


End file.
